Sedução Mental
by Izabela Aurum Snape
Summary: Uma moça jovem e intelectual. Simples professora de Química numa escola de Londres, Hermione Granger nem imagina que sua vida poderá mudar tanto por conta de um livro.


A rotina de Hermione era altamente exaustiva, passava horas corrigindo provas e trabalhos de alunos que não tinham nada na cabeça, mas ela simplesmente tinha o dom de fazê-los entender a matéria um tempo depois. Ela sempre foi paciente e amante dos estudos, então praticamente passava horas do dia elaborando as aulas. Tentava manter uma estabilidade no conteúdo e na forma de ensino, mas para quebrar o clima, às vezes trazia uma aula mais dinâmica. Nunca mediu esforços para ajudar quem quer que fosse, e os alunos em resposta, compreendiam e "magicamente", ficavam totalmente quietos durante as aulas.

O ambiente de sua casa era extremamente acolhedor, o piso e o teto eram forrados por madeira, deixando uma sensação de calor, as paredes sempre brancas para tentar equilibrar a escuridão da madeira. A sala de estar, onde Hermione estava sentada lendo um livro, não era diferente. Exibia uma bela decoração, ao meio da sala estava um sofá com três lugares, ao chão havia um tapete persa muito antigo, em uma das paredes, uma das relíquias da qual Hermione tanto protegia, o seu querido _Bocus,_ símbolo da perpétua juventude de um jovem guerreiro.

O livro que tinha nas mãos era de Gustave Flaubert: Madame Bovary, um livro cheio de adultério e cenas de sexo, não deixando de ser o romance dos romances, um belo exemplar que transformou a literatura francesa.

Hermione não tinha nenhuma aversão com estes livros, na verdade era o que mais a chamava a atenção. Embora a maioria das pessoas dissesse que era abominável e de baixa qualidade, ela apoiava ao máximo estas histórias que se aproximavam da exata realidade, sendo também a única fonte de experiências em atos sexuais de Hermione.

A próxima aula, Hermione pretendia contar para os alunos sobre a alquimia, era algo complicado de explicar, mas sempre gostou do assunto, não que de fato fosse acreditar nele. Mas se quisesse realmente dar uma boa aula deveria largar o livro e se retirar para o quarto.

Embora todos os cômodos da casa fossem escuros, o quarto de Hermione era claro, o teto era branco, assim como as paredes, e apenas o chão de madeira, a cama no centro do quarto tinha os lençóis brancos de cetim e um lençol por cima vinho, o ambiente era iluminado por quatro lustres pequenos localizados um em cada ponta do quarto iluminando todo e qualquer canto escondido, trazendo uma luminosidade quase divina ao quarto. Na parede ao lado esquerdo, havia um aquário marinho cheio de peixes, como o peixe palhaço e o disco, duas espécies raras que ela fez questão de ter. Na parede oposta havia um grande armário que guardava as roupas da moça. Ladeado por uma porta que dava no banheiro da suíte. Rapidamente Hermione tomou um banho e vestiu o pijama, deitou na cama e adormeceu como uma criança.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O**

A sala de aula de química era pequena, tinha uma porta que levava ao laboratório caso fosse preciso. Com a aula preparada, Hermione apenas esperava que o sinal batesse e os alunos chegassem. Enquanto aguardava, lia o jornal matutino, e com a outra mão segurava uma xícara de café.

Coisas normais preenchiam o jornal, ofertas de emprego, anúncios de vendas, e outras coisas mais monótonas. Hermione se assustou com o sinal e deixou o jornal cair, abaixou-se para pega-lo quando um aluno entrou na sala e pegou o jornal primeiro.

– Professora, se fosse você, não abaixava tanto assim com esta saia – disse o menino devolvendo-lhe o jornal – Não que eu tenha olhado alguma coisa, mas a senhora sabe como são os garotos né.

– Obrigado senhor Fabrício, me lembrarei disto da próxima vez, e espero que o senhor esteja aqui para me salvar – completou ela sorridente enquanto os outros alunos entravam.

De fato, Hermione era uma mulher muito... charmosa, trajava uma saia justa preta e uma blusinha meia-estação branca, muito simples e muito elegante. Ela beirava vinte e dois anos e era dona de uma beleza diferente. Não era padrão, como todas as outras mulheres mais desejadas, mas possuía classe e inteligência, e também um par de pernas invejadas pelas colegas de serviço.

– Bom dia turma. – A classe animada respondeu "bom dia" em uníssono. – Ótimo vê-los animados, apesar de ainda serem sete horas da manhã.

– Professora! – exclama um garoto magrelo com olheiras profundas nos olhos – hoje é aula de química, a senhora sabe que a gente não se importa.

"É", sussurrou o resto da sala em concordância.

– Pois bem, fico feliz que pensem assim. Hoje quero que abram os livros na página 394, vamos abordar os átomos, que como sabem é à base de tudo. Os átomos são pequenas partículas que formam elementos. Esta cadeira que você está sentado John, é feita por átomos, tudo é feito por eles. Os filósofos gregos afirmaram há tempos atrás que o átomo é a menor partícula da terra.

– Professora a gente já sabe de tudo isso. – Disse um dos alunos a ela.

– Que bom Dafne, então podemos pular esta parte básica. Ao contraio do que se pensava então, um átomo pode ser partido em núcleo e elétrons. Como sabem o núcleo de um átomo contem os prótons, que são cargas positivas. Embora nós saibamos a existência de Prótons e Nêutrons, a ação deles são mais vistas em física nuclear ou química nuclear. Então apenas vamos verificar e utilizar os movimentos da outra parte do átomo: os elétrons, que são cargas negativas. É uma partícula subatômica que circunda o núcleo atômico, responsável pela criação de campos magnéticos e eléctricos. Sendo assim, um átomo, quimicamente falando, só pode perder ou ganhar elétrons, que são as cargas que giram em torno do núcleo, e ficam na eletrosfera. Um átomo estável é aquele que contém o mesmo numero de elétrons e prótons. Mas temos também o átomo instável, ele é chamado assim porque algum fenômeno acontece e ele é forçado a perder ou ganhar elétrons, assim se chama _íon_. Vocês estão me entendendo?

Com um aceno de cabeça a turma observa a professora atentamente, alguns com a boca aberta, outros com cara de _"meu Deus, o que essa mulher está falando?"_ e alguns tinham risinhos de lado no rosto, estes eram os famosos "nerds", eles sempre se divertiam nas aulas.

Hermione andou até a lousa e desenhou um circulo, e depois outro circulo dentro do inicial. Dentro do circulo menor, ela desenhou quatro bolinhas representando os prótons e quatro representando os nêutrons. No circulo maior ela desenhou quatro bolinhas em cima da linha, representando os elétrons. Do lado escreveu: Átomo de Berilo (Be).

– Como podem ver, esta é uma representação do átomo de Berilo, assim ficará mais fácil de eu explicar. Vejam bem se eu tirar daqui um desses elétrons, o que acontece?

– O átomo fica instável — responde uma menina loira do fundo da sala.

– Exatamente! Torna-se um íon. Este íon pode ter duas definições, pode ser um ânion ou um cátion. No caso do ânion, é quando o átomo ganha elétrons e vira negativo. E o cátion, é quando o átomo perde elétrons e fica positivo. Eu sei que é o oposto da lógica, mas pensem, quando você se livra de algo negativo você fica mais positivo. E quando você ganha algo negativo, você fica mais negativo. Como se fosse uma dívida, se você se livra de uma dívida, você fica mais feliz. Se você ganha uma dívida você fica mais triste. Certo então — diz ela olhando no relógio — o sinal irá bater. Quero que pesquisem sobre o assunto, na próxima aula vamos entrar em um assunto que eu acho bem legal.

– Ah professora, para a senhora claro que é legal... – murmura John tirando risos de outros alunos.

– Prometo que você vai gostar John, se não gostar, vai poder escolher a matéria que quiser para o próximo bimestre, está bem?! Mas por hora irão pesquisar sobre átomos, e sobre este modelo de átomo que passei na lousa, espero que tenham copiado as informações valiosas, elas vão cair na prova – fala Hermione dando uma piscadinha para os alunos ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal bate e eles saem da sala.

O resto do dia foi igual, as mesmas expressões intrigadas nos rostos dos alunos, e basicamente as mesmas duvidas. Ela terminou o dia bem feliz, a maioria dos alunos pareceu ter entendido. Era tão maravilhosa a profissão, saber que você vai marcar a vida daquela pessoa para sempre.

Hermione voltou para casa junto de Gina, umas das professoras da escola e também sua melhor amiga. As duas jogaram conversa fora até pegarem o metrô e chegarem em casa.

Gina que possuía cabelos vermelho fogo, se destacava com os garotos, tinha um jeito sedutor e sempre se dava bem. Ao contrario de Hermione, que no quesito conquista, parecia uma criança. Ela nunca se deu bem com os namorados, era muito tímida e não conseguia desenvolver os assuntos. Certo dia, um colega dela, Vítor Krum, disse que era por causa da inteligência, que homens não gostam de mulheres inteligentes.

 _Como pode um homem não gostar de mulher inteligente? Isso é um absurdo,_ _será h_ _omens querem mulheres ocas? Devia ser por isso então_ _que eu estou só._

Hermione era persistente, sempre queria mais e mais. A frase _"Só sei que nada sei_ ", chamada de paradoxo socrático que é derivado da narrativa de Platão sobre o filósofo Sócrates, a perturbava profundamente, ela não queria ser como na frase, queria saber. E Vítor no mesmo dia em que disse, sobre os homens, deu-lhe um conselho: Ou ela devia deixar essa parte dela de lado ou encontrar alguém que seja como ela, que tivesse este mesmo anseio. Deixar de ser Hermione Granger estava fora de cogitação. Achar um homem que tivesse o mesmo anseio que ela, era como achar uma perola no meio do mar... Mas tentar se moldar e amenizar o desejo da sabedoria para poder se dar bem nas conquistas talvez fosse uma boa ideia.

– Vai entrar Gina, vamos tomar um café? — pergunta ela em frente ao portão de casa.

\- Claro Mione.

As duas rumaram para dentro e Hermione foi fazer café para elas.

– Hermione — chama Gina com uma voz ansiosa – preciso te contar umas coisas.

 _Esse preciso te contar umas coisas era a mesma coisa que: estou conhecendo um cara bacana_ _, Quer apostar?_

– Estou conhecendo um rapaz legal — começa a garota entusiasmada colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

" _Poxa, errei por pouco",_ pensa Mione com seus botões rindo por dentro. — Que legal Gina, e aí? Como ele é?

– Ah eu conheci ele há alguns dias, mas ele teve que viajar e só vai voltar no verão. Ele não tem muita altura, mas é tímido — diz Gina quase que como se estivesse pensando alto, levemente suspira e continua — isto o torna tão fofo. E ele tem os olhos verdes. Ele é um tremendo gato sabe.

— Que bom Gina, espero que dê certo, ele parece ser legal. Mas porque ele só volta no verão? Ainda faltam meses.

— Ah bem... Isto ele não me explicou direito, disse que estuda em escola particular e que só volta para casa durante as datas comemorativas, como a pascoa e o natal, e no verão.

— Que bom amiga, estou torcendo.

As duas conversaram durante um tempo e Gina se despediu agradecendo o café e os bolinhos de chocolate. Hermione ficou sozinha em casa, era tão ruim, e ao mesmo tempo, tão bom morar sozinha. Muito raramente Hermione sentia falta da casa cheia. Às vezes sentia falta de alguém do seu lado, não uma amiga e sim um companheiro, mas nunca na vida teve sorte com essas coisas.

Hermione decidiu parar de pensar no assunto e ir preparar a aula do dia seguinte, afinal os alunos contavam com ela. O tempo passou e ela acabou dormindo deitada em cima de um dos livros. Quando o dia amanheceu, Hermione estava com as costas doendo muito por ter dormido sentada. Mas o show precisava continuar, então tomando coragem ela se levantou se arrumou e separou os materiais necessários partindo para a escola mais cedo, queria passar numa padaria e tomar café.

•••

O dia estava frio e Hermione estava usando um casaco preto com uma calça jeans preta, nos pés uma bota vermelha, mais parecia uma menina a uma mulher.

– Bom dia classe — disse iniciando a aula — espero que tenham pesquisado sobre a matéria que pedi para vocês. Hoje iremos nos aprofundar um pouco mais no assunto. Alguém aqui sabe me dizer o que acontece se abrirmos o núcleo de um átomo?

Fabrício levantou a mão um pouco acanhado e Hermione acenou para que ele respondesse. — Pelo que vi professora, o núcleo é a parte positiva do átomo, se for aberta libera a tal energia e Puff, adeus a quem o abriu e quem estiver em volta.

– Certíssimo Fabrício, parabéns. Então pessoal é aí que quero chegar. Não se pode abrir o núcleo de um átomo, mas existem alguns grupos que são chamados de alquimistas, eles acreditam que pode existir substancias como a pedra filosofal, que seria capaz de transformar todo e qualquer elemento químico em ouro.

– Se isso for verdade professora, eu quero uma dessas pedras aí, já pensou transformar meus parafusos em barrinhas de ouro — fala John animado.

– Sim, seria realmente bom. A história da alquimia é a seguinte: envolve os conhecimentos científicos e um pouco de magia também — explica Mione a sala, dando uma parada para ver a reação dos alunos — sim, envolve "magia", esta tal pedra filosofal também pode produzir o elixir da vida, que torna quem o bebe imortal.

Dando uma parada e encostando-se à mesa, Hermione observa a sala sentindo-se muito feliz, era uma sensação de êxtase vê-los ali tão interessados no que ela tinha para dizer.

– Mas professora, isto existe?

– Os alquimistas não conseguiram esses produtos miraculosos — _"infelizmente" —,_ mas as pesquisas feitas por eles fez nascer o que chamamos hoje de química moderna. Quero duas paginas de interpretação e opinião sobre estes fatos para a semana que vem, vale metade da nota de vocês neste bimestre, então quero que se esforcem ao máximo.

O fim do dia chegou como o vento, Hermione aproveitou para sair um pouco. E se sentou numa mesa de bar no centro de Londres. O local estava cheio, ela não queria estar com ninguém, então se afastou para os fundos do bar e se sentou na ultima mesa pedindo um _cappuccino_ para o garçom.

Ela tinha a cabeça cheia, estava completamente sozinha, no bar e na vida. Não queria que fosse assim, se remoía sempre que Gina ou qualquer outra de suas amigas diziam estar saindo com alguém. O único homem que Hermione saiu foi Robert, mas ele era como ela, não queria uma família, ou alguém em sua casa opinando decoração e dando ordens.

As pessoas riam e conversavam alto, mas Hermione não estava escutando nada, tinha acabado de voltar no tempo, em sua mente. E a ultima frase dele não saia de sua cabeça.

"Hermione, você me conhece, sou de momento, não consigo continuar numa coisa só". Dizia Robert a ela depois de terem ido ao museu.

Robert era professor de simbologia na Universidade de Harvard e raramente visitava Londres, mas sempre que ia, os dois ficavam juntos.

Ela sentiu falta dele por um momento, apesar de tudo, era um homem excepcional. Estava com trinta e tantos anos, tinha o famoso cabelo "grisalho", uma postura atraente e uma voz inconfundivelmente maravilhosa, e ainda por cima gozava de um corpo esbelto e usava seus lindos paletós de _Tweed._

De repente Hermione sentiu raiva de si mesmo, por não ter um "amor". Saiu do bar apressada e foi direto para casa. Nada como aquele cheiro de lar, para reanimar qualquer ser. Ela mudou a rotina e foi tomar banho primeiro. Quando ia saindo do chuveiro ouviu a campainha tocar — _deve ser a Gina —,_ ela desceu as escadas com um roupão e abriu a porta, para sua surpresa não era Gina.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

 **N/A:** Não gente, o que seria de mim sem SS/HG?

Vou tentar escrever o mais rápido possível, esse capitulo está pequeno, mas é só uma introdução da historia, prometo que os próximos serão caprichados.

Comecei a escrever minha primeiríssima fic lol... É claro que contei com a ajuda de pessoinhas especiais. Primeiro queria agradecer a **Bruninha** *-* essa menina linda e perfeita que eu amo e que me cedeu à ideia principal da historia, ela me contou a historia e eu passei a noite acordada pensando em tudo, depois pedi a autorização dela para escrever, e ela deixou manooooooooooooo. É isso aí gente, a ideia veio dela. Eu adaptei assim mais ou menos. Valeu **Bru** sua perfeição...

Outra pessoinha que tenho que agradecer é minha mana o/ **Cal** , sem ela eu nem começaria a postar nada, mas ela me passou uma confiança... Sim, tenho medo de rejeição u.u ela me conheceu, me adotou como irmã e ainda beta minha fic... E ainda por cima me deu aulas de química, a mulé é perfeita, posso dizer que tenho a melhor beta/irmã/amiga do mundo. Valeu maninha.

Agora para aqueles que tem duvida sobre a existência de Hogwarts, posso falar que... leiam seus liendooos, até mais gente... Espero que gostem, estou fazendo com todo amor e carinho.  
O.O.O.O.O.O.O

 **N/B:** Mais uma Ss/Hg que tenho a honra de betar! ADoRO!

Gente quem mais se sentiu em cada pedacinho da fic? Pq a quantidade de detalhes é Maravilhosa!  
E que aula era aquela de química? Eu quero! Hahaah  
E Tadinha da mione... bate aqui Mi! Tbm to na mesma vibe hahah  
E Quem será que é? UI!

Galera bora deixar Review pra autora se empolgar e dar mais cap pra gente.


End file.
